Misery Loves Company
by Devilzzz
Summary: The Sequel To What We left Behind. At Pheobe's old work place, when Rachel discovers a mysterious letter, will it explain why Pheobe died?


~Misery Loves Company-the sequel to What We Left Behind ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS or any such material. Summary: When Rachel finds an unexpected note after Pheobe's death, will they finally learn why she died in What We Left Behind? This is a sequel to that.  
  
~Rachel~  
  
"Anybody here?" asked Rachel, looking around the storage room. "Over here." someone called. Rachel moved further and faced a dirty faced man and smiled. "Ms.Green?" he presumed. Rachel nodded. "Do you got any experience?" asked the man. "Well, I am very well natured to the human body, I give great rubs and I am vaguley familiar with Pheobe's techniques." she said hopefully.  
  
After one of her best friends Pheobe had died, Rachel didn't know what to do with herself until she got a phone call from Pheobe's work place and they told her if she was avaliable to fill her position, as written in Pheobe's will. "That'll be your room, used to be Pheobe's." said the man, pointing to a small room where a beautiful fragrence filled the air and candles were lit. Rachel rubbed her hands in oil and looked at the man eagerly.  
  
"Your first customer got a' horrible back, name's Ben." said the man. Rachel nodded and went into the small room where a handsome young man about the age of fifteen came in. "Rachel?" asked the man. "Nice to meet you Ben, I-"  
  
She stopped in midair as she looked at the man. Ben...  
  
"Ben!" Rachel cried, hugging Ross's son. "Haven't heard a lot of you." said Rachel as Ben took off his shirt and lay facedown on the board. "Been busy." mumbled Ben as Rachel smothered oil over his back.  
  
"Heard about Pheobe, and I was like wow." said Ben.  
  
"Yuh huh." said Rachel.  
  
"You know? I need some oil. Be right back." said Rachel, going into Pheobe's office, which contained a little closet full of oils. Rachel opened it and saw a peice of paper lying on top of one of the cans. Curious, she read it.  
  
Dear Monica,Rachel,Chandler, Joey and Ross:  
  
Monica: I love you with all my heart. I really thought you and Chandler could make it, I really could. You two were like a match made in heaven, and I can't understand how things got so wrong. He made a mistake that you could never forgive, but sometimes its better to forgive and forget. I love you too much to see you in this pain.  
  
Rachel: Sweetie, you've always crossed my mind. James was my love, and yet I seemed to forgive you because you realised soon enough that he was a idiot, and you are so much important to me then some guy, even though you chose a guy before me, it's alright, because I could never ever do that to you. I love you so much, and I love Emma so much, you have no idea. All those years of searching for her, I still had hope. And you should too.  
  
Chandler: You made a mistake. You took over and cheated on Monica. But not only did you cheat on her, you forced yourself onto another girl. You made the biggest mistake of your whole life. I love you hon, but if you loved Monica so much, you wouldn't do this. You made a mistake. And Monica may be making a mistake on not forgiving you. But I know one thing, don't ever give up. If you give up, it means you don't love her, and I know you do.  
  
Joey: I guess I was closest with you of the group, because you were the one who always paid attention to me, no matter what. Rachel and Monica were best friends, you had Chandler and Chandler had Ross. But I had no one, I was just part of the group, trying to fit in, and you made it so much easier. I love you with all my heart, and I may be doing something I am going to regret, but it's worth it, because I cannot spend a day LIVING without any one of you.  
  
Ross: I hope you and Jenna are happy, and I can't believe I am planning to do it right before your eyes, but I think because we never really connected and didn't understand each other much, its more easier for you than anyone else to see me go. I love you so much, and I wish we were closer before I die.  
  
To All of you: You may be wondering why I took the same destiny as my mom, Lily. It was because, of all the hardships we all had to go to, we did it together. Whenever someone was happy, everyone else was happy. When someone was miserble, everyone gave sympathy. It was because we were always together, and I love you all so much, I can't stand not hanging out with you guys anymore because of some big mistakes and some fights. We love each other, and you guys can't understand that until this happens, and I am trusting you to understand it now. I am doing this for you. I love you, and I trust that whenever your sad or depressed, please come to one of your friends, because everyone needs company sometime.  
  
Especially Misery. Pheobe.  
  
Rachel took the note and put it in her pocket, tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip and went to call Monica. 


End file.
